


been through

by crystalised22



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Detectives, Horror, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Urban Legends
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-10
Updated: 2018-02-10
Packaged: 2019-03-16 06:35:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13630692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crystalised22/pseuds/crystalised22
Summary: Наше новое задание – место из детской страшилки?





	been through

– Проснись и пой, напарничек! – жизнерадостно пропел Бэкхён, ударяя легкой папкой по макушке парня, что лежал за рабочим столом, умостив голову на сложенные на столешнице руки. – У нас новое задание!

– Отвали, – промычал Чанёль, не спеша отрывать голову от стола.

– Я принес кофе, – лукаво добавил Бэкхён, прекрасно зная, что лучшего стимула для напарника придумать нереально.

– Ох, я тебя люблю, – счастливо выдохнул Чанёль, вытаскивая стаканчик из картонной подставки.

– А я-то тебя как, – засмеялся Бэкхён, снимая крышку со своего стаканчика – он терпеть не мог пить из издевательски маленькой дырочки, которую изготовители считали приемлемой для питья. Он лишь обжигал губы и язык каждый раз, когда пытался приноровиться и отхлебнуть из узкой прорези, да и пить ароматный напиток большими глотками доставляло больше удовольствия его гурманской натуре, поэтому пластиковая крышка незамедлительно полетела в мусорное ведро, которое неплохо было бы уже опустошить. – Кто из нас последний выносил мусор? – внезапно спросил он, а затем бросил быстрый взгляд на настольный календарь, исчерканный вдоль и поперек фломастерами разных цветов. – О, это был я, так что сегодня твоя очередь, дружок, – известил Бэкхён, в победном жесте вскинув вверх кулак.

Чанёль лишь вымученно застонал, не отрываясь от своего стаканчика, и Бэкхён понимающе усмехнулся.

– Ладно, смилостивлюсь над тобой в этот раз, – махнул он рукой, а затем по-отечески строго добавил, – говорил я тебе не засиживаться в клубе до утра. Во сколько ты уехал домой?

– Я не был дома, – признался Чанёль, снова прикладываясь лбом к прохладной столешнице.

– Оо, – одобрительно протянул Бэкхён, многозначительно поиграв бровями, – тебе все же удалось завалить ту красотку?

– Ее подружку, – довольно хмыкнул Пак.

– Ту грудастую блондинку? – округлил глаза Бэкхён.

Чанёль самодовольно кивнул, чем заслужил одобрительное похлопывание по плечу от напарника и очередную кучу кружащихся в голове вертолетиков.

– Ты отлично повеселился этой ночью, так что сейчас самое время взять себя в руки, – Бэкхён хлопнул в ладоши, а затем наконец открыл папку, которую притащил с собой, – потому что я не шутил, когда говорил, что у нас новое задание.

***

– Да ты, должно быть, шутишь, – возмутился Чанёль, мельком пробежав глазами по строчкам материалов нового дела. – Наше новое задание – место из детской страшилки? 

– Ага, – отстраненно кивнул Бэкхён, не менее раздосадованный тем фактом, что вместо серьезного дела, пусть и самого пустякового, им дали нечто, что больше смахивало на задачку из разряда "отвали".

– Почему это должны быть именно мы? – застонал Чанёль, отбрасывая папку в сторону.

– Потому что мы еще новички, и чего-то более серьезного нам бы все равно не доверили, – пояснил Бэкхён как нечто само собой разумеющееся. 

– Вообще-то я имел в виду, почему этим занимается именно наш офис, – пояснил напарник, многозначительно вскинув брови.

Бэкхён на этой простой жест скривил лицо и снова заговорил:

– Наверное потому, что в Висконсине только один штаб ФБР, и Милуоки, по чистой случайности, всего в часе езды от этого странного места.

– Твин Лейкс… – задумчиво протянул Чанёль, пытаясь в уме набросать приблизительную карту штата. – Это же почти на самой границе с Иллинойсом!

– Ага, – согласно кивнул Бэкхён, – сдается мне, нас отправляют в эту глушь, просто чтобы мы под ногами не мешались.

– Так, давай-ка еще раз пробежимся по материалам, – предложил Чанёль, хлопнув ладонями по столу.

Бэкхён раскрыл папку и, побегав пару секунд глазами по тексту, заговорил доступным напарнику языком.

– В начале 20-х годов прошлого века в пригороде Висконсина был построен Луна-Парк. В 1932-м был установлен "Поезд и Тоннель для малышей". С этого момента начали твориться странности: дети погибали либо в самом тоннеле, либо через какое-то время после посещения парка, – Бэкхён задумчиво полистал папку. – Разумеется, парк закрыли, и популярность города, как туристического места отдыха, существенно упала. Но прекратились и невыясненные смерти.

– И правда смахивает на детский ужастик, не находишь? – усмехнулся Чанёль.

– Погоди, история на этом не кончается, – Бэкхён пару секунд порылся в папке и выудил из нее пару листков, перевернув так, чтобы напарнику хорошо виден был текст. – Не так давно в этот заброшенный парк отправилась группа телевизонщиков, заинтересовавшихся странной историей этого места – хотели отснять кадры для шоу, посвященного подобным местам. Прикрепили на поезд небольшие видеокамеры и, прежде, чем отправить поезд, посадили туда куклу ребенка. Однако когда поезд вышел из тоннеля, он был пуст, за исключением камеры. Кукла бесследно исчезла. На записи ничего не было, момент исчезновения не зафиксирован, но последние 10 секунд на пленке отчетливо слышен тихий детский смех. Разумеется, никаких детей здесь быть не могло – им неоткуда было взяться, – зачитал Бэкхён, а затем покивал сам себе. – Парк огорожен, а на входе днем и ночью дежурит по охраннику. Меня терзают смутные сомнения, что пленку подделали, чтобы привлечь внимание, однако совсем недавно в парк пробралась группа подростков: камеры зафиксировали, как они пролезают в дыру в ограждении. Ребятки хотели пошутить и доказать, что все это детские страшилки, – Бэкхён многозначительно глянул на напарника, – запустили паровозик и решили прокатиться. Охранник услышал шум работающего механизма и прибежал на звук, но детей в парке уже не было. 

– Наверняка они услышали приближение охранника и испугавшись сбежали, – предположил Чанёль, чувствуя противные мурашки, побежавшие по предплечьям.

– Дети до сих пор считаются пропавшими, Чанёль, – покачал головой Бэкхён. – Полиция городка не нашла никаких зацепок, и родители настояли, чтобы дело передали нам. Но я подслушал недавно разговор Кева с Джонсоном: он считает, что детки просто сбежали, не предупредив родителей, поэтому нам с тобой придется делать вид, что мы расследуем это дело, пока они не вернутся домой. Джонсон дал нам неделю, поэтому мы выезжаем в Твин Лейкс сегодня же.

***

Они выехали поздним вечером, чтобы избежать пробок. Вырулили на 94-е шоссе и неспешно направились в Твин Лейкс, городок на юге Висконсина, что, как правильно заметил Чанёль, находился на самой границе с Иллинойсом. Дорога заняла без малого час, и уже в девять они заселялись в непримечательный, придорожный отельчик, что, если верить выданной начальством карте городка, находился в пяти минутах езды на машине от того самого странного парка. 

– Знаешь, почему я так мечтал стать агентом ФБР? – спросил вдруг Бэкхён, развалившись на жесткой мотельной кровати. Раскинувшись звездочкой на покрывале, что пахло затхлостью и дешевым порошком, он уставился в испещренный трещинами потолок противного болотно-серого цвета.

– Чтобы цеплять девочек одним значком? – усмехнулся Чанёль, скидывая куртку на кресло.

– Идиот, – прыснул Бэкхён, прикрывая локтем глаза, что начали слезиться от яркого света флуоресцентной лампы. Он почувствовал, как прогнулась кровать под весом второго тела, но не спешил убирать руки. – Чтобы почаще выбираться из этого города. Только вот я совсем не так себе это представлял, – фыркнул он и наконец убрал руку, чтобы столкнуться с внимательным взглядом Чанёля, что сидел совсем близко, наклонившись едва ли не к самому его лицу.

– Тебе нужно расслабиться, – резонно заметил Чанёль, – ты же знаешь, что я всегда могу тебе с этим помочь, – напомнил он и склонился еще ниже, чтобы оставить на его губах влажный поцелуй.

– Идиот, – беззлобно повторил Бэкхён, пихая его в плечо. – Я уже говорил, что не заинтересован в подобном, – напомнил он, поднимаясь с кровати. 

– А жаль, – протянул Чанёль, перекатившись на его место и заинтересованным взглядом проводив его задницу, обтянутую тесной джинсой.

– Будешь приставать – попрошу сменить напарника, – шутливо пригрозил Бэкхён и, скинув рубашку, удалился в ванную.

– Как же я буду без тебя! – жалобно прокричал Чанёль ему вдогонку и, раздосадованно выдохнув, прикрыл глаза. Сколько бы он не приставал к Бэкхёну и не намекал о своей заинтересованности, все его намеки словно бы пролетали мимо его ушей. А ведь он как дурак поплелся за ним в эту дурацкую академию, сдавал заумные психологические тесты и с боем проходил физическую подготовку. Если бы он знал, что все его старания окажутся напрасны… все равно бы последовал за ним. 

– Я безнадежен, – прошептал Чанёль в темноту комнаты и уткнулся лицом в подушку.

Когда Бэкхён вышел из душа, Чанёль уже спал – так и заснул на его кровати прямо в одежде. Бэкхён стащил с него ботинки и с большим трудом вытянул одеяло из-под его тушки, убрал ладонью упавшие на лицо волосы и накрыл одеялом до самого подбородка. После чего погасил свет и улегся на вторую кровать.

***

– На нас все пялятся, – Бэкхён раздраженно передернул плечами, методично превращая яйца на своей тарелке в плохо перемешанный омлет.

– Этот городок едва насчитывает пять тысяч человек, – пожал плечами Чанёль, невозмутимо отпивая из маленькой чашки с кофе, – не думаю, что гости здесь – привычное дело.

Бэкхён окинул его говорящим взглядом и отодвинул наконец тарелку, отстраненно рассматривая то, что в ней осталось. Лопатки жгло огнем от внимания немногочисленных завсегдатаев маленькой забегаловки, в которой они решили позавтракать, прежде чем отправиться на "место преступления".

– Ты закончил? – нетерпеливо поинтересовался Бэкхён, хлопая себя по карманам, чтобы проверить, ничего ли не забыл.

– Они наверняка думают, что мы с тобой гейская парочка, сбежавшая на медовый месяц, – прыснул Чанёль, снимая губами кусочек блинчика с кончика вилки. Пару секунд задумчиво пожевав, он отложил ее в сторону и перегнулся через стол, хватая Бэкхёна за подбородок. – Как насчет небольшого спектакля?

Бэкхён смешно округлил глаза, а потом отпихнул ладонью его лицо подальше от своего.

– Придурок, – беззлобно выругался он и поднялся, бросая на стол несколько купюр. Он вышел из кафе, а через несколько секунд до Чанёля донесся хлопок дверцы их машины, припаркованной под окном, у которого они сидели. 

Чанёль не спеша допил свой кофе, промокнул губы салфеткой и благодарно кивнул владельцу.

– Это было очень невежливо с твоей стороны, – пожурил он, забираясь на пассажирское сиденье.

– Я уже тысячу раз говорил, что твои тупые шутки действуют мне на нервы, – Бэкхён закатил глаза и, глянув в боковое зеркало, не спеша вырулил на дорогу.

Стрелки часов едва перевалили за девять утра, поэтому машин на дорогах почти не было. Они добрались до окраины города за несколько минут и, припарковав автомобиль на обочине лесной дороги, двинулись к покосившимся и поблеклым воротам Луна-Парка.

– Добрый день! – Бэкхён вежливо поприветствовал дежурящего у входа охранника, которым оказался пожилой мужчина в потертой фланелевой рубашке, и потянулся к внутреннему карману куртки. – Агент Бён, ФБР, – отчеканил он, показывая мужчине свое удостоверение. Чанёль закатил глаза на этот киношный жест и достал собственные документы из заднего кармана джинсов. – Это мой напарник, агент Пак.

Чанёль помахал перед чужим лицом собственным удостоверением и сунул его обратно.

– Что вы можете рассказать нам о группе подростков, что недавно пропали в этом парке? – спросил Бэкхён, доставая блокнот и ручку.

– Я дежурил тем вечером, – признался мужчина, нервно теребя полы своей рубашки. – Но не слышал, как они пробрались внутрь. Лишь шум аттракциона, что заработал в районе пяти часов вечера. Я сразу же кинулся в то место, откуда он исходил, но паровозик уже стоял на исходной позиции.

– Как вы поняли, что в движение пришел именно тот самый паровозик? – Бэкхён пару раз черкнул что-то на чистом листке и поднял на мужчину глаза.

– У его мотора очень характерный шум, ни с чем не спутать, – пояснил охранник. – Да и большинство здешних аттракционов давно уже вышли из строя.

– Значит, вы не видели, и как подростки покидают территорию парка? – продолжал Бэк свой маленький допрос.

– Богом клянусь, – мужчина схватился за рубашку в области сердца. – Этот паровозик на самой границе с лесом, а ограда там сетчатая. Быть такого не может, чтобы я не заметил, как они убегают. Либо очень хорошо спрятались, либо их там и вовсе не было.

– Но камеры зафиксировали, как они пролезают в дыру в заборе, – возразил Бэкхён, снова отрываясь от своего блокнота.

– Богом клянусь, – повторил мужчина, – я их не видел.

– А вы проверили тоннель? – вмешался Чанёль вдруг. Уж очень вся эта ситуация была подозрительна, словно сшита белыми нитками.

– Разумеется, – часто закивал мужчина. – У меня имеется большой охотничий фонарь, я и с одного конца посветил, и с другого, и звать их пытался. Я все там проверил: и сам тоннель, и будки, и аттракционы поблизости, но детей там не было, даю свое честно слово.

Бэкхён нахмурился, но не стал больше мучить мужчину расспросами, а вместо этого добродушно попросил.

– Не могли бы вы нас, пожалуйста, проводить к этому паровозику?

– Конечно, – мужчина облегченно выдохнул, сообразив, что допрос окончен, и вылез из сторожевой будки, в которой сидел все это время. Отворив покосившиеся ворота большим проржавевшим ключом, он распахнул их настолько широко, насколько позволяли заржавевшие петли.

– Сюда, – позвал он, когда мужчины один за другим протиснулись в получившуюся щель.

Мужчина повел их не через сам парк, а стороной, держась поближе к ограждению, но даже отсюда агенты видели, в каком запустении находилось это место. Каруселей здесь было немного, но даже те совсем потеряли былой вид. Когда-то яркая краска потрескалась и слезла, деревянные детали прогнили и еле держались на проржавевших гвоздях, а металлические конструкции покрылись толстым слоем коррозии и жалобно скрипели на ветру. Тут и там на вытоптанных дорожках валялись принесенные ветром мусор и пожухшая листва, а не самое большое Колесо обозрения, когда-то наверняка бывшее гордостью этого парка, лишилось нескольких кабинок, что побитыми и покореженными валялись у будки управления.

– Скажите, а в самом парке работают камеры? – полюбопытствовал Чанёль, с сожалением оглядывая то, что осталось от карусели с лошадками.

– Нет, – покачал головой охранник, – владелец пробовал их установить, но все здесь такое древнее, что чуть не устроили страшный пожар, пока пытались. Камеры установлены только на ограждении, и то всего в некоторых местах.

– А кто сейчас владеет этим парком? – Бэкхён споткнулся о притаившуюся среди листвы железяку и благодарно улыбнулся Чанёлю, придержавшему его за локоть.

– Так государство, – заговорил тем временем старик. – Владелец скончался много лет назад, но его дети не захотели наследовать это пропащее место. Ну, вот мы и пришли.

Бэкхён внимательным взглядом окинул представшую перед ним картину. Обычный детский аттракцион, каких насчитывается тысячи по всему миру. Небольшая будка управления, рядом с ней недлинный паровозик, представляющий из себя голову какого-то мультяшного персонажа, что тянула за собой три небольшие тележки с деревянными спинками с потрескавшейся обивкой. От паровозика вперед тянулись изогнутые потемневшие от старости и времени рельсы, что в какой-то момент ныряли в тоннель, длиной метра три. Не трудно было догадаться, что, вынырнув из него, паровозик проезжал еще парочку метров и возвращался на исходную позицию. 

Бэкхён в детстве терпеть не мог тоннели и любые другие узкие, темные помещения. Ему даже в кладовке или чулане долгое время находиться было неуютно. Да и сейчас мало что поменялось. Но старший брат все детство таскал его по паркам аттракционов и ни разу не пропустил те, что проходили через тоннель, несмотря на мольбы и жалобы. Бэкхён поежился от неприятных воспоминаний и обернулся к охраннику.

– Спасибо вам, – искренне поблагодарил он, – думаю, дальше мы и сами справимся. Не хватало, чтобы еще кто-нибудь пробрался сюда в ваше отсутствие.

Мужчина откланялся и поспешил вернуться на свой пост, а Бэкхён тщательно просканировал взглядом площадку.

– Не находишь ничего подозрительного? – спросил он, обернувшись к Чанёлю. Тот внимательно изучал кнопки на панели управления.

– Хмм, – промычал он, – механизм такой старый, что я глубоко поражен, как он вообще еще работает.

Бэкхён подошел ближе и также внимательно вгляделся в панель. 

– Посмотри, – вдруг сказал он, потерев кончиком пальца одну из кнопок. Бэкхён поднес его к глазам и удивленно их распахнул.

– Машинная смазка, – догадался Чанёль. – Кто-то смазывает механизм? 

– Но зачем кому-то заниматься этим? – недоуменно нахмурился Бэкхён.

– Может быть, это те подростки смазали кнопки, когда пришли прокатиться? – вынес Чанёль свое предположение.

– Очень сомнительно, но не исключено, – пробормотал Бэкхён, делая пометки в своем блокноте.

Парень перепрыгнул через рельсы и прошелся вдоль забора, выискивая возможные бреши, через которые подростки смогли бы выбраться наружу. Он несколько раз прошел туда и обратно, внимательно вглядываясь в ограждение, подергал сетку в некоторых местах, но охранник оказался прав – дыры не было. Значит, ребята смогли бы выбраться только тем же путем, каким и попали сюда. 

– Чертовски странно, – пробормотал Бэкхён себе под нос. 

– Эй, Бэк, – позвал Чанёль вдруг, – иди-ка сюда.

Бэкхён аккуратно перепрыгнул через рельсы и подошел к напарнику, с озадаченным видом шевелящему ноздрями.

– Чувствуешь? – спросил он, и Бэк понял, что парень глубоко втягивает воздух носом. Он постарался принюхаться, но либо его обоняние было не таким развитым, как у напарника, либо запах был очень слабым. 

– Такой сладковатый запах, – пробормотал Чанёль, – очень знакомый, но сходу не определить.

– Может, дети протащили что-нибудь в тоннель? – предположил Бэкхён, но и сам понял, как неправдоподобно звучит эта теория.

Чанёль промычал что-то неразборчивое, но не согласился с его догадкой.

– Кстати об этом, – встрепенулся Бэкхён, – неплохо было бы проверить и сам тоннель.

Чанёль стрельнул в него говорящим взглядом, посмотрел на тоннель, а затем снова на него.

– Хочешь исследовать его на корточках или, может быть, ползком? – усмехнулся он. – К тому же, у нас с собой даже фонарей нет.

– Черт, я совсем о них забыл, – выругался Бэкхён. Он снова внимательно оглядел тоннель: входная арка была не выше одного метра в высоту и примерно столько же в ширину. В полный рост им туда действительно не втиснуться, а ползком и в темноте они вряд ли найдут что-нибудь полезное, лишь извозятся в ржавчине и пыли.

– Предлагаю вот что, – решил он наконец, – сейчас съездим поговорить с родителями подростков, а вечером, если не до конца стемнеет, вернемся и изучим тоннель изнутри.

– Идет, – согласно кивнул Чанёль.

Они направились к выходу тем же путем, каким их сюда и привели, но внезапный порыв сильного ветра взметнул в воздух столб пыли, перемешанной с сухой листвой, а в стороне что-то громко, протяжно засвистело.

– Что за… – выругался Бэкхён, резко оборачиваясь назад.

– Всего лишь флюгер, глянь, – пояснил Чанёль, кивком головы указывая в сторону будки с мороженым. На самой вершине ее конусообразной крыши и правда был приделан флюгер в виде лошадки. Он забавно крутился из стороны в сторону при слабом ветерке, а при сильном – как недавний порыв – звучно свистел.

– Этот звук и мертвого разбудит, – высказался Бэкхён и, бросив на вертушку еще один недовольный взгляд, двинулся к выходу.

Они попрощались с охранником, отблагодарив того за помощь, и выехали обратно в город.

– По шкале от одного до десяти, сколько баллов ты ставишь на то, что охранник может оказаться маньяком, похищающим детей? – спросил внезапно Бэкхён, что предпочел перебраться на пассажирское сиденье, чтобы еще раз внимательно изучить заметки в своем блокноте.

– Чего? – хохотнул Чанёль, кидая на него быстрый, насмешливый взгляд. – Нуу, – задумался он, когда понял, что Бэкхён спрашивает абсолютно серьезно, – два?

– Я ставил на три, но да, – кивнул он, – вряд ли это он.

– Ты веришь в то, что маньяк есть? – поинтересовался напарник, притормаживая на светофоре.

– Не исключаю такого варианта, – задумчиво согласился Бэкхён. – Иначе куда же они делись…

– Послушай, – снова заговорил он, когда огонек на светофоре уже замигал зеленым. – Аттракцион проходит полный круг минуты за полторы, максимум – две. Мы шли до тоннеля минут шесть, но если, как утверждает охранник, бежать к тому месту, это займет минуты три, так? – спросил Бэкхён, не особо нуждаясь в ответе. – Охранник утверждал, что поезд уже стоял на исходной позиции, когда он прибежал, а это значит, что у ребят была всего минута на то, чтобы убежать. Вылезти за забор прямо там они не могли, так как поблизости брешей не было, я проверил. Но и убежать незамеченными к тому месту, откуда они пришли, они бы тоже не успели. Да и если верить камерам, они там и не вылезали. Значит, они спрятались где-то в парке и позже выбрались другим путем. Но опять же, если верить словам охранника, он проверил везде, где они могли спрятаться, но никого не обнаружил. Какой же вывод мы можем из всего этого сделать?

– Они бесследно исчезли? – предположил Чанёль и, получив от Бэкхёна неуверенный согласный кивок, всплеснул руками, тут же хватаясь за руль. – Да это же полнейший абсурд.

– Да, – согласился Бэк, – но это именно то, как обстоят дела прямо сейчас.

Разговор с родителями особого толка также не принес. Парни знали из отчета, что ребят было четверо: двое мальчишек по тринадцать лет, девочка такого же возраста и совсем еще маленький мальчик девяти лет, что приходился младшим братом одному из ребят. Со слов родителей, дети дружили еще с малых лет, что было неудивительно в маленьком городке, подобном этому, особым баловством не отличались и, чему они уж точно не верили, не могли сбежать, никого не предупредив. Первыми забили тревогу родители девятилетнего мальчика, которого старший брат не привел домой ровно в семь вечера, как было каждый день до этого. Обычно он провожал брата домой и еще около двух часов гулял с остальными. Но когда и старший сын не появился дома в условленное время, родители заволновались. Первым делом обзвонили родителей остальных ребят, а когда выяснилось, что и те еще не появлялись дома, позвонили в полицию. Стражи порядка прочесали весь город и лишь к утру нашли запись с видеокамер в Луна-Парке. Исследовав парк и прилегающий к нему лес и не найдя ни одной зацепки, лишь развели руками, советуя настаивать на передаче дела вышестоящим органам.

– И вот мы здесь, – пробормотал Бэкхён, когда они уже возвращались в отель. Беседа затянулась надолго, завершившись одновременно с началом захода солнца, и молодые люди логично заключили, что не успеют тщательно осмотреть место преступления до темноты.

– Эй, – позвал Чанёль, видя, в каком подавленном состоянии находится его напарник, – мы найдем их, ладно? 

– Ты сам-то в это веришь? – горько усмехнулся Бэкхён, отстраненным взглядом провожая домишки, проплывающие за окном.

– Давай вернемся в парк прямо сейчас, хочешь? – предложил Чанёль, сворачивая совсем в другую от их мотеля сторону. – Сейчас мы с тобой купим самые мощные фонари и облазим каждый уголок этого чертового тоннеля, пока не найдем хоть что-нибудь, договорились?

Бэкхён слегка улыбнулся, с благодарностью глядя на своего напарника, что всегда тонко чувствовал его настроение и умел отвлечь от тягостных мыслей.

Охранник встретил их с удивленной улыбкой, не ожидая, что офицеры заявятся еще раз так поздно, но не стал препятствовать, лишь отперев ворота.

В лучах закатного солнца парк смотрелся еще более жутко и загадочно, чем при свете дня. У Бэкхёна засосало под ложечкой от странного предчувствия, но он отогнал его прочь, отважно шагая в сторону виднеющейся издалека головы паровозика. 

Включив свой фонарь – самый мощный из имеющегося в охотничьем магазине арсенала – он направил его себе под ноги и еще раз оглядел внимательным взглядом рельсы и землю. 

– Посмотри-ка, – позвал он, садясь на корточки, чтобы подобрать с земли необычную блестяшку. Ею оказался небольшой брелок – прозрачный кругляшок, заполненный изнутри разноцветными блестками. Соединенная с ним цепочка была словно новенькая и потеряла свой блеск из-за грязи, но никак не из-за покрывшей ее ржавчины.

– Как мы ее раньше не заметили? – изумился Чанёль, также заинтересованно разглядывая вещицу.

– Она закатилась под рельсы, – пояснил Бэкхён, прослеживая пальцем едва заметную царапину на стеклянном кружке. – Наверное, из-за вибрации аттракциона.

– Значит, дети здесь точно были, – вынес вердикт Чанёль, продолжая внимательно оглядываться вокруг. Его внимание привлекла одна вещица, что валялась у стены тоннеля.

– Нашел что-нибудь? – поинтересовался Бэкхён, но не спешил оборачиваться, продолжая сканировать землю вокруг взглядом в надежде отыскать еще что-нибудь. Лишь услышав за спиной чанёлевское "Эй, Бэк!", он все же обернулся, чтобы лицом к лицу столкнуться с уродливой физиономией старой куклы.

– Твою мать, Чанёль! – заорал он, шарахнувшись в сторону. Он схватился за сердце, чувствуя, как оно быстро-быстро стучит под тонкой тканью рубашки, и глубоко задышал, стараясь привести его биение в норму. – Ну ты и ублюдок, – выругался Бэкхён и мысленно себя одернул – слишком часто он сегодня ругался.

– Прости-прости, – Чанёль вскинул руки в извиняющемся жесте, но куклу не выпустил. Она смотрела на них своими черными дырами глазниц, что заменяли когда-то огромные глаза, и ухмылялась широким ртом, выкрашенным в потускневшую красную краску. Краска на лице выгорела под солнцем, превратившись в мертвенно-бледную, а само лицо было испещрено маленькими темными трещинами.

– Жуть, – Бэкхён передернул плечами, а затем едва позорно не закричал, когда по пустому парку разнесся громкий свист. Он обернулся в сторону вертушки, что как ни в чем не бывало покачивалась туда-обратно и, подхватив с земли камень побольше, запустил им в лошадку, но, к своему огромному разочарованию, промахнулся, лишь наведя шуму.

– Вы такой трусишка, агент Бён, – Чанёль негромко засмеялся и откинул куклу в сторону. Бэкхён наградил его недовольным взглядом и вдруг нахмурился.

– Ты ничего не чувствуешь? – спросил он озадаченно.

Чанёль посерьезнел, сосредотачиваясь на своих ощущениях, и вдруг вскинул брови.

– Опять этот запах, – догадался он, – только в этот раз более насыщенный.

– Чанёль, – как-то жалостливо позвал Бэкхён и начал вдруг заваливаться назад.

Чанёль кинулся к нему, стараясь успеть подхватить на руки, чтобы тот, не дай бог, не ударился о рельсы головой, но споткнулся и упал сам, чувствуя, как медленно на него накатывает тьма.

***

– Твою мать, – застонал Бэкхён, медленно приходя в себя. Голова кружилась, а во рту стоял мерзкий сладковатый привкус, который хотелось немедленно запить. Руки и ноги свело, словно он длительное время просидел в одной и то же позе. И только когда Бэк разлепил ставшие неподъемными веки, к нему пришло осознание. Он сидел на холодном земляном полу, скованный по рукам – веревки туго перетягивали запястья и, кажется, были привязаны к чему-то еще, ибо пошевелить ими не удавалось, а под онемевшими пальцами он почувствовал твердый материал, что-то вроде столба или балки.

– Бэк, ты цел? – раздался хриплый голос Чанёля точно за его спиной. Он повернул голову в сторону звука, но глаза еще не привыкли к темноте, и разглядеть что-либо было просто нереально.

– Где мы? – спросил он, надеясь, что Чанёль и по его голосу разберется, насколько он "цел". Главное, что и сам он вроде бы не сильно пострадал. 

– Понятия не имею, – отозвался напарник, завозившись за его спиной. А через пару секунд Бэкхён почувствовал слабое прикосновение чужих холодных пальцев к своим собственным. От этого незначительного жеста стало легче. Он не имел ни малейшего представления, где они находились и как здесь оказались, но наличие Чанёля за спиной вселяло в него хоть какую-то уверенность, что они смогут выбраться.

– Долго я был в отключке? – задал Бэкхён очередной вопрос.

– Не знаю, – он не видел, но был уверен, что Чанёль помотал головой, – до часов не дотянуться. Сам я, по ощущениям, очнулся около часа назад. 

– Боже, – пораженно выдохнул Бэкхён, – значит, маньяк все-таки есть.

– Есть, – не стал отнекиваться Чанёль, – но он еще не показывался.

– Пистолет? – спохватился Бэк. 

– Исчез, – отозвался Чанёль, – и нож пропал.

– Блять, – не постеснялся на выражения Бэкхён.

– Бэк, – отчего-то сердито позвал Чанёль, – не ругайся.

Бэкхён повернул голову в его сторону, но пораженно замер, так и не успев произнести ни слова – у противоположной стены кто-то сидел. Тусклая лампочка, болтающаяся на проводе под невысоким потолком, давала ничтожно мало света, но глаза Бэкхёна достаточно привыкли к темноте, чтобы рассмотреть, кто это был.

– Они живы! – радостно воскликнул он. – Чанёль, мы нашли их!

Растрепанные и чумазые, измученные и напуганные – дети сидели у противоположный стены, также связанные по рукам и ногам. Бэкхён окинул внимательным взглядом всех четверых по очереди и пораженно выдохнул.

– Что он с ними делал… – прошептал он, боясь узнать ответ. Растрепанные, сальные волосы девочки спадали на ее чумазое лицо неровными прядями, словно кто-то неумелый подстриг их тупыми ножницами, губы и подбородок одного из мальчиков были залиты кровью, словно… ему наживую выдернули зуб, догадался Бэкхён, а у второго вместо бровей краснели две неровные полосы, словно ему их выдрали с помощью воска. Самый маленький мальчонка лежал головой на коленях девочки, и Бэк даже представить боялся, что пришлось пережить этому малышу, когда пытали его друзей или, не дай бог, его самого. Бэкхён отчетливо услышал детский крик в своей голове и преисполнился небывалой решительности.

– Мы должны их вытащить, – зашептал он. – Чанёль, мы должны…

– Тише, Бэк, – отозвался Чанёль. – Мы обязательно вытащим их, но сначала…

– Мы вытащим вас! – перебил Бэкхён, не дожидаясь окончания его фразы. – Все будет хорошо, только не бойтесь, – пообещал он, заглядывая в глаза каждому затравленному ребенку.

Мальчишки отозвались едва заметными кивками, а девочка тихонько заплакала, поглаживая мальчика по растрепанным волосам.

– Чанёль, мы… – начал Бэкхён.

– Тшш, – зашипел Чанёль, и он тут же умолк. – Ты слышишь?

Бэкхён прислушался, но в подвале стояла тишина, лишь девочка негромко шмыгала носом.

– Давай же, давай, – заумолял Чанёль, и Бэкхён наконец понял, о чем он просит. В установившейся под землей тишине он вдруг услышал едва разборчивый свист. 

– Это же… 

– Флюгер, – подтвердил Чанёль его догадки, – мы все еще в парке. Полагаю, под тем самым тоннелем. Этот псих накачал нас чем-то и уволок в свою берлогу. Ты был прав, когда говорил, что этот свист и мертвого разбудит. 

– А запах этот не что иное, как "веселящий газ", – продолжил он. Бэкхён почувствовал движение его головы и понял, что тот, скорее всего, кивает в сторону грубо сколоченного стола в противоположном углу, на котором он заметил небольшой баллон с говорящей надписью "N2O". Бэкхён порылся в памяти и вспомнил, что это формула оксида азота, что представлял собой бесцветный негорючий газ с сладковатым запахом и привкусом, который в академии проходят наряду с хлороформом, фторотаном, изофлураном и другими высокоактивными ингаляционными средствами для наркоза. – Наши пистолеты тоже там, – добавил Чанёль, и Бэкхён поднапрягшись смог разглядеть и их.

– Но зачем ему все это… – он даже не старался скрывать дрожи в своем голосе – все это казалось ему мерзким и аморальным.

– Хочешь знать мою версию, – высказался Чанёль, – я предполагаю, что в прошлом столетии здесь орудовал самый настоящий маньяк, который затаскивал детей в этот подвал и жестоко с ними разделывался, – он старался говорить так тихо, как только мог, чтобы дети, не дай бог, не услышали его слов, – а этот конченый псих лишь подражает ему, иначе как еще объяснить, что прошло уже около недели, а дети до сих пор еще живы. У него просто кишка тонка. Он даже газ выбрал почти безвредный – он выветривается из организма полностью через 10-15 минут без особого для него вреда. 

– Что мы будем делать? – Бэкхён постарался собраться, не имея ни малейшего желания представлять в своей голове все, о чем только что поведал ему напарник.

– Найдем способ избавиться от веревок, – заговорил Чанёль, – подкараулим его и вырубим, вытащим детей и выберемся сами, а после вызовем подкрепление.

– Охранник! – вспомнил вдруг Бэкхён. – Уже наверняка стемнело, скорее всего, он пошел проверить, почему нас нет так долго. Лишь бы ему хватило мозгов вызвать полицию.

– Они не нашли ничего в тот раз и в этот раз не найдут, – развеял Чанёль его надежды. – Мы можем надеяться только на себя, – он просканировал доступную его взгляду часть подвала в надежде найти что-нибудь полезное. Бэкхён за его спиной устало выдохнул, понимая, что напарник прав как никогда и надеяться на кого-то будет верхом глупости, поэтому начал соображать. 

– Эй, малыш, – услышал он мягкий голос Чанёля и повернул голову в сторону, заметив, как один из мальчишек вскинул голову. – Будь другом, пни мне вот ту железяку, – попросил напарник, не отрывая глаз от нужной вещицы. Мальчик сообразил быстро и точным пинком отправил в его сторону небольшой плоский кусочек железа, бывший когда-то частью стальной пластины. Чанёль наклонился корпусом в сторону, насколько позволяли обтягивающие его запястье веревки, и подцепил железку локтем, не спеша пододвигая ближе к себе. Когда удалось наконец придвинуть ее достаточно близко, он подхватил ее пальцами и с огромным трудом начал совершать режущие движения. Пластина затупилась и заржавела, и от нее почти не было никакого толка, но других вариантов у них все равно не было.

– Боже, ты слышишь… – вскинулся Бэкхён, когда прямо над ними заскрипели петли открываемого люка, а спустя пару секунд вниз спустился высокий, крепкий мужчина, одетый в непонятные лохмотья. Он глянул сначала на детей, словно проверяя, на месте ли они – хотя куда они могли деться из подземного подвала, а затем и на них. Бэкхён поежился, но старался не показывать своего страха. А ему _было_ страшно – пожалуй, как еще никогда в этой жизни.

Мужчина порылся у стола, словно что-то там искал, но Бэкхёну со своего места было не очень хорошо видно, что он пытался найти, а затем двинулся в его сторону. Бэка пробрал холодный пот, когда маньяк опустился перед ним на корточки. 

– Красивый… – сказал он низким, скрипучим голосом. Бэкхён чувствовал его несвежее дыхание, видел покрытое язвами лицо и чувствовал, как дыхание перехватывает от ужаса. Он не знал, чего можно ожидать от этого мужчины, и осознание этого сводило с ума. Обездвиженный и обезоруженный, он чувствовал себя уязвимым и слабым. – Красивый… – снова проскрипел мужчина и протянул к нему свою грязную, мозолистую руку, погладив по щеке. Бэк зажмурился от отвращения и огромным усилием воли заставил себя не выблевать на него давно переварившийся завтрак.

Мужчина поднялся и снова отошел к столу, начав громко греметь всем, что попадалось под руку.

– Еще немного, Хён-а, потерпи, – зашептал Чанёль, стараясь как можно незаметнее работать железной пластинкой.

Мужчина тем временем выудил из бардака на столе столярные щипцы и неспешно двинулся в сторону Бэкхёна.

– Боже… – прошептал он, смутно догадываясь, что его ожидает. Он плотно сомкнул челюсти, но мужчина присел около него, отложив щипцы на землю, и потянулся к веревкам.

 _Господи, лишь бы он не заметил железки_ , – взмолился Бэкхён, напрягшись всем телом.

Но мужчина лишь высвободил одну его руку из плена веревок и вытянул перед собой, рассматривая на тусклом свету, словно впервые видел чьи-то пальцы. Еще пару секунд он разглядывал его руку, а потом уложил ладонь на землю, растопырив пальцы, и схватился за щипцы.

– Нет, нет, нет, – в ужасе зачастил Бэкхён.

– Что он делает? – спросил Чанёль, когда этот псих подхватил щипцами ногтевую пластину на его указательном пальце и потянул. – Что он делает, Бэк?

Бэкхён сжал челюсти, изо всех сил стараясь не орать, но, когда ноготь начал отсоединяться от мяса, боль стала такой невыносимой, что он закричал не в силах больше сдерживаться.

Болезненный вопль покинул его легкие с таким же успехом, с каким ногтевая пластина с тихим чавкающим звуком оторвалась от его пальца. Бэкхён глубоко задышал, стараясь справиться с болью, от которой помутнело в глазах, и едва не завалился на бок – спасибо веревке, что все еще плотно обтягивала вторую руку.

– Не трогай его, псих! – заорал Чанёль, бешено дергая то, что осталось от веревки после ее знакомства с ржавой железкой. Она поддалась с громким треском, и Чанёль, не теряя ни секунды, вскочил на ноги, бросаясь в сторону мужчины, что успел отойти к столу. Тот схватил его пистолет и нацелился ему в ногу, но отсутствие опыта было не на его стороне, поэтому пуля прошла по косой, оставив тем не менее после себя глубокую рану в чужом бедре. Чанёль на секунду оглох от звука выстрела, прозвучавшего в закрытом помещении под землей в три раза громче, и от резкой вспышки боли, но смог быстро взять себя в руки: накинулся на мужчину, повалил его на землю и пару раз сильно ударил затылком о твердый пол. 

Проверив, отключился ли он, Чанёль бросился к Бэкхёну, осматривая его на наличие повреждений, и, заметив оголенное мясо вместо привычного аккуратного ногтя, оторвал от своей футболки кусок почище и осторожно его перевязал – крови почти не было, но велик был шанс заработать какую-нибудь инфекцию, поэтому он не стал рисковать.

– Бэк, – Чанёль похлопал его по щекам, – слышишь меня? Давай же, маленький, мне нужна твоя помощь.

Бэкхён пару раз ошалело похлопал глазами, а затем его взгляд наконец приобрел осмысленность.

– Черт, – зашипел он и подергал все еще связанной рукой, – помоги мне.

Чанёль поспешно распутал сдерживающие его веревки и кинулся к детям, что все еще не отошли от шока от только что случившегося. Он и сам еще не отошел – слишком уж быстро все случилось. Но адреналин и страх за Бэкхёна сыграли на руку, на пару минут превратив его в супергероя. 

Подхватив самого младшего ребенка на руки, Чанёль рванул к лестнице, ведущей прочь из этого места, когда люк над их головами распахнулся, а в проеме показались лица мужчин, обряженных в полицейскую форму.

***

– Ну как ты? – спросил Чанёль, протягивая напарнику бутылку воды. Тот сидел на задней подножке машины скорой помощи, прижимая к груди руку с забинтованным пальцем, и отстраненно наблюдал за родителями, что были не в силах нарадоваться, что их дети живы. 

– Жив, как видишь, – постарался пошутить Бэкхён, но Чанёль не ответил на его улыбку. Его лицо исказилось от чувства, которому Бэк не смог дать точного определения, а потом он вдруг шагнул между его ног и крепко прижал к себе.

– Я так испугался за тебя, – зашептал напарник ему в волосы. – Когда ты начал кричать, а я ничего не мог сделать.

– Ты спас меня, Чанёль, – перебил Бэкхён, обхватывая его плечо здоровой рукой. – Ты всех нас спас. А я был просто бесполезен, – добавил он поникшим голосом.

– Эй, – позвал Чанёль, поймав его подбородок кончиками пальцев, – не думаю, что у меня получилось бы разорвать те веревки, если бы ты не закричал. Не недооценивай свою власть надо мной.

– Почему этот диалог так смахивает на диалог из какой-нибудь мелодрамы, – засмеялся Бэкхён, чувствуя, как напряжение наконец покидает их обоих.

Чанёль выпустил его из объятий и уселся на подножку рядом с ним. 

– Как они нас нашли? – спросил Бэкхён, что пропустил его разговор с полицейскими, пока ему и детям оказывали первую помощь.

– Охраннику все-таки хватило мозгов вызвать копов, – хохотнул Чанёль. – Они услышали звук выстрела. Не думаю, что им составило труда догадаться, откуда он исходит. Все же они не так уж и безнадежны, – Бэкхён рассмеялся, и снова они ненадолго замолчали.

– Кстати, Джонсон звонил, – подал он голос спустя несколько минут, – орал как резаный, но просил передать, что мы шагнули с младшего агента до обычного.

– Дай пять, напарник! – Чанёль вскинул ладонь, дожидаясь, пока Бэкхён отобьет по ней своей, и снова отпустил ее на подножку.

– Отличная работа, партнер, – шутливо добавил Бэкхён, а потом вдруг уложил свою ладонь поверх его и переплел их пальцы. Чанёль не стал возмущаться или делать вид, что он удивлен. Просто позволил чужим вечно холодным пальцам сжимать его собственные.

 _Жизнь налаживается_ , – подумал он, сидя в машине скорой помощи посреди заброшенного парка.


End file.
